dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kili
A is a unit of measurement seen and used by Babidi and his henchmen. Overview Babidi first mentioned this unit when he and his right-hand man Dabura are collecting energy to awaken Majin Buu from his Sealed Ball. It is different from the energy unit measured on scouters; kili are measured by Power Meters different from the scouters and 1 Kili = 50,000 BP according to a 2004 V-Jump issue.[[:File:1Kili50000BP(VJump).jpg|"1 Kili = 50,000 BP", V-Jump, 2004]] According to Dabura, 200-300 kili is enough to destroy a planet or two.Dragon Ball Z episode 223, "Next Up, Goku"Daizenshuu 7, p46, 1996 The only recorded kili measurements are 800, which belongs to Yakon, and 3,000, which belongs to Super Saiyan Goku. In the anime only, Dabura states that even a kili of 4,000 cannot defeat him, implying that he has a kili of over 4,000. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Time Breakers Towa and Mira travel through time to seek warriors with powerful Kili and steal their energy and plan to use the accumulated stolen energy to break the seal on Demon Realm. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is briefly referred to as Damage Energy by Towa after the Masked Saiyan manages to collect enough Kili using an Energy Absorber to allow Towa to empower Mira further. In the Infinite History Saga, Dabura returns thanks to Towa's preventing his death and seeks to avenge her after she is killed along with Mira in Age ???. In order to enact his revenge, Dabura begins collecting Damage Energy to power up both himself and his artificially created nephew Fu the genetic offspring of Towa and Mira which he gains by altering history much like his sister did. Trivia *The name is a pun on riki (力), the Japanese word for "power". *Although a Kili is supposedly worth 50,000 BP, this is seemingly inconsistent with events in the series. Vegeta claims to be able to destroy a planet in his first fight with Goku, even though his power was only 18,000, or 0.36 of a Kili at the time (this is shown to be true when he destroys Arlia in anime filler). Frieza also destroyed a planet in his first form with only his finger, despite his power being 530,000, well below the 15 million (300 kilis) required to destroy a planet. Howevever "destroying" the planet could refer to annihilating it with a single attack, whereas Frieza destroyed a planet by detonating it's core. *Given its usage by several denizens of Demon Realm (Babidi, Dabura, Towa, and Mira) it may be a common unit of measurement for power levels in Demon Realm. *Goku's energy being measured at 3,000 kili means that would put his power level at 150,000,000, the same as it was against Frieza, and Goku's base form would be at only 60 kili (3,000,000 BP). This seems very inconsistent, as Goku's power should have increased dramatically since then. However it is very likely Goku was not putting out his full power when he turned Super Saiyan against Yakon, as he has the ability to suppress his power. In addition, Vegeta commented that Goku was already winning the fight in his base form, which would seem off considering that Yakon was put at 800 kili (40,000,000 BP). Gallery File:DBXV2 Time Breakers (The Decisive Battle with Majin Buu) Damage Energy Collection (Out of my Way! Life or Death Battle - Cutscene 00.5).png|Towa referring to it as Damage Energy in Xenoverse 2 References Site Navigation es:Kili pt-br:Kili Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Power Levels